1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, specifically to a container for holding safety equipment.
2. Prior Art
Safety equipment, such as goggles, breathing masks, and ear plugs, are necessary for a variety of activities that involve power tools, including wood working, metal machining, lawn mowing, etc. Because different safety equipment are provided in separate packages or containers, they are often stored in different locations and easily misplaced, so that they are difficult to find. Even if the power tools and the safety equipment are stored in the same location, the tools are often used far away from such location. People would often forget to bring the safety equipment along with the tool, and do not bother to go back for it. As a result, many people endanger their eyesight, respiratory system, and hearing because they can't find the safety equipment, or because the safety equipment simply isn't conveniently available when needed.